Turning Page
by irishgirl1999
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first published fanfic so hopefully you like it. It's about Larry Stylinson and it's fluffy so enjoy :)


Harry and Louis were cuddling on the couch and watching Harry Potter.  
Louis' head was in Harry's chest while Harry was circling his finger on Louis' thigh, not even paying. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis. It was crazy really, Harry always had a secret crush on Louis. Okay maybe not secret, the fans and the boys were picking up on it but Louis still hasn't. It's been going in for two years now and Harry was almost at his breaking point.

"Uh-oh." Louis said looking up at Harry.  
"Hmmm?" Harry asked suddenly snapping into reality.  
"You have in of those concentrating looks on your face, that must mean something important on your mind. Care to share?" Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh you know...just thinking." Harry said blushing. He really didn't want to share his thoughts because he knew it would make things awkward.  
"Come on Haz, I won't make fun." Louis pleaded.  
"Well I was just thinking... about...," he stopped and looked down,"how um... pretty you are, tha-that's all."  
"Oh... thanks." Louis said looking turning back to the movie. A blush crept up on both boys faces but they both kept quite.

Harry always wanted to bring up the fact that he was madly in love with the boy but what they had was to special. If Louis didn't feel the same way, it could damage their friendship big time. He knew Louis didn't like him like that but something deep down inside him told him otherwise. Every touch, glance, smile, anything Louis did to Harry made his heart bubble with joy and excitement. Harry looked down at Louis brown messy hair and bit his lip. That thing inside of him gave him a sudden urge to tell Louis everything. Maybe it was time to face the truth and tell Louis that he loved him.

Harry was about to open his mouth but Louis turned his head before Harry even spoke.

"Harry?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah?" Harry heart skipped a beat noticing how close they were.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something." Louis said.  
"What is it Lou?" Harry whispered.  
"Well... It's kinda stupid but," Louis looked down and laughed, "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I just knew that I wanted you in my life. I didn't know you that well or know if I could trust you. Now we know everything about each other and gain each others trust more and more everyday.

If I ever struggle with something, I come to you. If I ever need a good laugh, I come to you. If I ever need someone to cry on, I come to you. If I just need something or someone, I come to you. Always Harry, I will always come to you because you'll alway be there for me. If your not there, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know how I would function. I've never needed someone so much in my life before. I still need more. I want more. I want to call you mine and I want you to know that. I'm done hiding the truth, Harry. You need to know that I'm don't love you as a friend. I don't love you as a brother or a family member or bandmate or anything like that. I just love you. I love everything about you and I can't hide that anymore, Harry. I don't 'think', no, I know I love you."

Harry exhaled the breath he was holding. He tried to talk but he couldn't, all he could do was look at Louis and blink. Is this dream? Is this a joke? He searched Louis' face to see if he was kidding but there was only seriousness. Again he tried to answer Louis but nothing came out.

Louis untangled himself from Harry and got out of the bed, "I knew that was a bad, please just-just forget it."  
"Wait," Harry finally said and grabbed Louis' hand into his, "Louis please look at me."  
"No," He whispered and looked toward the ground, "Please just let me go."  
Harry pulled on Louis' wrist and Louis tumbled backwards onto the bed, "You have to now."  
"What do want Harry?" Louis asked coldly.  
"Did you really mean what you said?" Harry asked. Louis didn't answer and still didn't look at Harry so he placed his finger under Louis' chin and made him look at up.  
"Please just answer me." Harry pleaded.  
"Yes Harry," Louis looked into Harry's eyes, "yes I do love you. I always have and I always will."  
"Good." Harry answer simply.  
"Good? Good? That's it? You're not gonna tell me if you like me back or is it just always gonna be goo-" Louis said but was cut off by Harry's lips.

Both were surprised at first but soon they were craving for more..Louis pulled himself up by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pulled Louis by the waist so he could sit on Harry's lap. Louis swiped his tongue across Harry's lip asking for entrance and of course Harry accepted. Their tongues danced around I each others mouths while Louis played with Harry's curls. They pulled back for air and looked at each other. Harry smiled shyly while Louis smiled proudly.  
"So this means what?" Louis asked breaking the silence.  
"It means that I love you Louis William Tomlinson." Harry smiled.  
"And I love you Harry Edward Styles." Louis said as his eyes


End file.
